


Teased

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Size Kink, Slight fluff, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Erwin’s "I can’t help myself" turns into a blatant public display of affection one too many times throughout the rest of the day for Levi to brush it off as his Commander waking up horny.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teased

**Author's Note:**

> So this is quite a bit more lighthearted than the other stuff I have up here, but still plenty of spanking and smut c:

Levi wakes up with a lazy yawn and stretches out on his stomach beneath the thin sheets. A warm light casts dreamy hues of yellows across the white linens and cozy room. He slept in much later than normal, the amount of sunlight telling him it must be past eight in the morning. Levi can’t seem to find himself caring too much about waking late though, there isn’t much he needs to do today and feels he can allow a few languid mornings every once and awhile. The Captain rolls over onto his side and closing his eyes he seeks out the heat of the body still soundly asleep next to him. If it wasn’t for Levi, Erwin would stay in bed until noon everyday - he is not a morning person. 

Curling up into the strong back of his Commander, Levi latches on to the smooth skin rubbing up like a cat as he tries to bring them both into full consciousness. He drops sloppy little kisses along Erwin’s shoulders and neck, breathing in the scent of his hair and feeling the man begin to stir.

“Wake up, fat ass, or we are going to miss breakfast…” Levi murmurs into the crook of Erwin’s neck before sitting up. 

Erwin lets out a sleepy groan as he rolls over onto his other side to face Levi and wrap him up in a bear hug, cuddling down into the smaller man’s lap, nestling into the soft cotton of his PJ’s intent on going back to sleep.

“Oh no, no no no...let go of me, I’m not missing breakfast because you are being lazy.”

“But it’s so comfy and warm, Levi. I don’t wanna to get up…”

The childish whine in Erwin’s voice makes Levi roll his eyes and push his way out of the blonde’s grip. 

“Fine, stay here just don’t complain to me when you get nothing to eat.”

Levi untangles himself from limbs and sheets and stands up next to the bed for a full body stretch to get his blood pumping. Erwin makes grabby hands at Levi’s back and when the man ignores him in order to twist his spine making it crack with happy little sighs, Erwin gives a nice playful swat to Levi’s ass. 

With a gasp and a scowl Levi jerks his head over his shoulder to fix a smiling half asleep Erwin a scathing look.

“Stop that. I am going to my quarters to take a shower then down to the mess hall.”

Erwin just flicks a wrist at him in dismissal as he turns back over to his side, pulling the sheets up over his bare torso. Levi arches an eyebrow but leans over with a knee onto Erwin’s bed to plant a kiss at his blonde temple 

“I’ll save you some coffee.”

-

Levi is rather surprised when he finally makes it down to the mess hall after his rigorous morning routine to find Erwin already sitting at a table. His perfect blonde hair in place and uniform starched within an inch of it’s life. It is quite an opposing sight to the disheveled man he left in bed thirty minutes ago. Levi grabs a bowl of oatmeal and fills a mug of coffee before heading through the practically empty dining hall to sit with Erwin who munches on a piece of toast. Just as he sits down he groans with annoyance.

“Shit I forgot a napkin, you need anything?”

Erwin just smiles up at him and shakes his head no as Levi stands again. But when the smaller man turns to head back where he came from Erwin’s hand shoots out to grope Levi’s ass before giving it a pat just shy of a swat. Levi jerks and looks around, cheeks burning red, to see if anyone at the other tables saw that. Thankfully everyone seems engrossed in conversation or cold oatmeal. 

Levi turns wide, livid eyes onto Erwin before harshly whispering, “What the hell do you think you are doing?!” 

“I’m sorry, sometimes I just can’t help myself.” Erwin replies with a cheeky grin and in no way actually apologetic at all.

-

Erwin’s _I can’t help myself_ turns into a blatant public display of affection one too many times throughout the rest of the day for Levi to brush it off as his Commander waking up horny. It seems that every instance Levi runs into Erwin earns him a smack to the ass. Levi is mortified at first, receiving a hard spank when he bends over to freshen hay in the stables or a quick swat when he leaves the room after a meeting with Hanji and Mike. Levi is quite certain his little shit of a lover is searching him out since he never just comes across the blonde this often during the day. He is thankful Erwin is aware enough to keep from humiliating the smaller man by anyone else noticing the over affectionate attention to his ass. It does little to alleviate his annoyance though. 

But after the seventh time Erwin’s hand makes inappropriate contact with his backside just after lunch, Levi starts to get frustrated for a whole other reason. Erwin likes to squeeze his cheek after he gives it a swat and it get harder and harder each time for Levi to keep his dick in check. And as he anticipates it it becomes almost impossible. His heart starts racing when he sees Erwin walking towards him down a hallway. Knowing the second they pass by each other, Levi with a glare and Erwin a fake little smile, his ass will get a sharp sting followed by that large hand kneading into him before Erwin is ten steps behind him and Levi tries to remember how to breathe normal. The danger of being caught shooting a thrill through his veins. 

Erwin always times it so he can leave immediately after or they are somewhere Levi can’t make a scene without drawing attention. And it drives the Captain crazy. But he can no longer tell if its from the audacity of groping him at every opportunity or the building desire to shove the blonde man into the nearest wall and demand they fuck immediately on whatever surface is cleanest. 

It is with relief that the day is coming to an end and Levi will finally be able to confront the tall bastard in private. Levi finds himself hard up and unable to concentrate for the last hours before the sun falls behind the walls. At this point his ass has a dusting of pink across it and there is a warmth coiling in his loins. Levi can’t take it anymore.

With determined steps and a straining cock, Levi heads straight to where he knows Erwin will be at this hour - his office. He barges through the closed door and about spews all of the filthy things he thinks of Erwin and wants to do with Erwin and needs from Erwin right this second, but he notices Hanji sitting in front of said man’s desk just in time. 

“Oh hello, Levi, I was just telling Commander Erwin about the new experiments I want to run on the tooth you knocked out of Eren’s skull. I think it could tell us a lot about - “

“Out, Hanji!” Levi growls, not even looking at the woman, too caught up in that knowing smirk plastered across Erwin’s face like a goddamn insult.

“Levi what’s wrong?” She sounds concerned. 

“I said out!”

“Hanji, why don’t we talk about the experiments tomorrow, it’s getting late and it looks like Levi has something on his mind.”

Levi could kill the man if even just his voice didn’t make him want to jump out of his clothes at this point. He has been teased well beyond his limits and so help him he will jump the blonde in ten seconds whether or not Hanji leaves this office. 

“O-okay, I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow then.”

As Hanji gets up and walks past Levi to head out the door he almost expects another slap on the ass and it wiles him up. The second she closes the office door Levi stalks towards Erwin who sits unconcerned behind his large desk conveniently cleared of the paperwork that usually riddles it. 

“You fucking bastard! What the hell is your problem? I can’t believe the shit you pulled all day!”

Levi slams his hands on the top of Erwin’s desk, hunching over as he all but yells in that self assured face. Erwin doesn’t even bat an eye or lose that infuriating smirk.

“Why Levi, what ever is the problem?”

“You know exactly what my goddamn problem is!”

“Is someone feeling a little bit needy?”

“Ahh! If I didn’t want your cock so bad I would slit your throat!”

Levi practically lunges over the smooth table top gaining a height advantage and sits up on his knees as he grabs a hold of Erwin’s bolo tie to pull the blonde closer to his snarling face.

“You are going to finish what you started if you want to live to see tomorrow.”

Erwin lets out a little laugh as he brings his hands up to Levi’s hips, running soft caresses up and down his sides to try and placate the angry man. He can easily see the frustration tenting the crotch of the white pants now at his eye level.

“Oh I plan to.”

The Commander’s reach slips back and down to that ass he couldn’t keep his hands off of all day and gives a hard squeeze before pulling back and delivering a smart spank. Levi jerks forward with a gasp, almost falling into Erwin. Levi moans and anchors his hands in a tight grip on the others shoulders and looks down heatedly, eyes begging for more. Erwin gives another hard body rocking swat. 

“Is this what you have been wanting, Little One?”

“Don’t fucking call me that! And of course it’s what I want - you made damn sure of it all day!”

Erwin relishes in the strong hands biting at his shoulders, it is so easy to get Levi wound up. He takes a firm hold of Levi by the back of the thighs and hoists him from the top of his desk to straddle his lap where he reclines in the high backed office chair. Levi lets out a gasp of indignation at being handled so easily, but Erwin’s strength and size is always a turn on for him. The Captain settles his weight on the powerful thighs, but Erwin pushes him back up to his knees so he can force him to bend half way over his shoulder. Levi now teeters with his own shoulders and arms behind the blonde head and his ass sticking out obscenely as he tries to balance the awkward position. Erwin wraps a meaty arm around his middle and pulls him in tight against his chest so Levi’s cock rests firmly pressed to the broad plains of muscles across his Commander’s front.

A breathy gasp leaves the smaller man, the position is oddly intimate and reminds Levi of just how incomparable their size really is. He feels like a child wrapped up in this large man’s embrace. It sends a shiver down his spine when he thinks on all the ways Erwin can and has held him down and manhandled him into submission.

Erwin breathes in the sweet clean scent of Levi’s shirt as he drags his palm lazily up and down one of the man’s thighs and up to his ass, wanting to tease him just a little more by not giving into his urgency. Slowly he starts pulling at the buckles of the maneuver gear straps that seductively encircle the lithe body squirming in his modified fireman’s hold. One by one he releases their clasps as Levi rubs his hard length up and down Erwin’s front. Finally once all the leather straps are open he lets them pool at Levi’s knees and gives another hard spank, enjoying the way the little buckles jingle in harmony with Levi’s groan.

The smaller man is practically panting as he desperately tries to jerk himself off between Erwin’s pecks - it wouldn’t be the strangest place he’s gotten off. But Erwin’s hand connects again with his ass and then continues the trend, reminiscent of a mother burping her baby, but instead a grown ass man spanking another grown ass man. It would all be rather ridiculous if Levi hasn’t been horny and needy for hours now.

“Damnit, Erwin what the hell are you doing? Just fuck me already!”

“Oh but you are so much fun to tease...”

With a growl of annoyance Levi pushes out of Erwin’s hold and kicks his chair back away from the table to give himself more room. Quickly he starts yanking at his clothing wanting it off like it was burning his skin. 

“You want teasing?” Levi’s shirt and cravat are thrown at the man still sitting in his chair with a look of bewildered amusement.

“You wanna fucking tease?” Levi’s pants and gear hit the ground leaving him naked but for the clothes and boots wrapped around his feet. He looks down on Erwin with lust blown grey eyes and licks his lips just to hear the man’s sudden inhale of breath as he gives a jerk to his own hard cock. Levi then turns around to face the desk and bends down to plant his forearms onto the smooth surface, the wood is cold on his skin but he can’t feel if for how hot his body is. Arching his chest down towards the tabletop he pushes his ass out as far as it will go in Erwin’s direction. Then wiggles it just for good measure.

Erwin whispers a curse at the display in front of him, Levi’s perfect little ass waving so enticingly at him. He can see the blush still on those gorgeous cheeks from his earlier attentions and Erwin wants nothing more than to add to it. 

“Oh you are a naughty little thing, aren’t you?” The blonde groans as he stands and puts a hand on Levi’s back to stop the wiggling. Erwin’s right hand lands with a sharp sound onto Levi’s presented ass and they both moan. “I am going to make this ass red, and then I am going to fuck you until you cum all over yourself without even touching that pretty cock of yours.”

The mewl that leaves Levi’s lips is utterly sinful as he pushes his backside into Erwin’s hand in silent request for another. Erwin does not disappoint as he sets up a brisk pace he knows will get Levi squirming and yelping in no time. His hand lands deafening blow after blow on the tender skin, loving the grunts he pulls from his Captain and the way he tips his ass back out in offering for the next. Levi drops his head to the desk and snakes a hand down in between his stomach and the table’s edge to get a grip on his cock that is now dripping precum messily to the floor beneath him. Erwin catches the movement and allows a few strokes, before yanking Levi’s hand out from under the table.

“I told you, no touching your cock!”

Erwin accents his disapproval by focusing his spanks to the under curve of Levi’s ass where his thighs meet the reddened cheeks and the smaller man shouts at the new attention. Levi curses when his hand is forced away from his needy dick and has to stretch his arms out to hook his fingers over the front edge of the desk just to give his hands something to do. His knuckles go white when Erwin’s aim goes lower on his backside, trying hard not to beg - though whether for more or to stop he can no longer tell. Levi is at the precarious point of teetering between pain and pleasure, especially when Erwin gives a good grope to the skin he just struck.

Wanting to keep Levi on the brink of ecstasy, Erwin begins to give sweeping soothing rubs to the heated ass cheeks now after each spank. He makes sure to dip his clever fingers in between the crease of Levi’s ass, going deeper and deeper after each swat until his fingertips brush over the tiny ring of muscle hidden there.

Levi cries out in need, pushing back harder into Erwin to try and get him to slip a finger in - sans lube be damned. Thankfully Erwin is thinking a bit more coherently and only runs teasingly light touches over that hole he can’t wait to bury his cock into. Erwin gives a few more punishing blows that make Levi’s bony hips hit the edge of the table from the force before giving a respite to the spanking.

“P-please, Erwin.” 

The broken neediness of Levi’s voice goes straight to the blonde’s cock and he can no longer tease either of them. Reaching into the top draw of his desk, Erwin pulls out a vial of oil which he quickly opens and pours into his palm. Levi whines pitifully at the loss of his Commander’s hands, his ass feeling cool and exposed in the air of the room despite the dull throb of pain that radiates from the top of his thighs to the tips of his ass. He picks his head up off the table to look over his shoulder at Erwin who is oiling his hands up and groans at the sight.

“You fucking planned this all along didn’t you...”

Levi’s only response is a deep chuckle and another swat to his stinging ass, the heat and wetness of Erwin’s hand now drenched in oil makes the impact that much more sharper and painful and Levi gasps in surprise and jumps up off the table. Erwin shushes him and pushes his upper body back down while he runs slippery fingers up the crease of the smaller man’s cheeks spreading lube all over the inside of his firm red globes and over the little pucker.

Slowly Erwin begins to work a finger into the tight vice of Levi’s body, coaxing the muscle to open with gentle touches and more oil. Levi is impatient though and thrusts back hard to try and get more of that finger in his ass and it earns him another hard spank. Both men cry out when the action causes Levi’s asshole to tighten immensely around Erwin’s knuckle, the heat of it driving the Commander insane. 

Another finger is added and Levi’s hips start fucking back into the poor substitute for Erwin’s cock, but he moans with delight when those fingers start scissoring and working to open him wide. Erwin’s other hand comes down for another swat and he starts a rhythm of spanking and thrusting into that sweet ass. Levi collapses to the table and just raises his pelvis in the air, taking everything he can get as the pleasure drives him incoherent. 

“Please Erwin, please, please… oh god!”

Another volley of spanks and then Erwin adds a third finger to the mix making the man bent over the desk flailing out in an uncharacteristically graceless jerking of limbs. Erwin chuckles and instead of another swat reaches his hand low beneath a sore cheek, reaching around to tease the heavy sac he finds there.

“Oh yes, I will give you everything you crave, Little One.”

Levi is so far gone he doesn’t even react to the pet name, but groans and rocks his hips deeper into Erwin’s possessive grip. The blonde moans and leans over to press his clothed body against the naked, quivering skin beneath him. He begins to leave open mouth kisses across the slight sweat sheen neck and shoulders that tense with eagerness. Erwin puts his multitasking skills to good use as he continuously pumps three fingers in and out of the loosening little asshole while kissing and biting any skin with in his reach and getting in a good grope and spank just to relish in the gasps he can drive out of the pliant body.

All too soon Erwin releases his hold much to Levi’s dismay. The Commander takes his vial of oil back in hand and uses the other to pull the red ass cheeks apart, opening Levi wide to his gaze to see the relaxed little hole just begging to be filled. Levi starts to plead more and curse, his fingers digging into the underside of the desk. Erwin dips the oil so it pours down onto Levi’s tailbone and maps a path between the valley of his ass and over the ring circling his anus to finally fall into his waiting hole. Some of the sweet smelling liquid bubbles out of his ass and drips down his balls and the insides of his thighs. Levi hits his breaking point with this and uses all his strength to jerk up from the table and whip around, pinning Erwin back down onto his chair. Immediately he sets to work on the blonde’s pants, pulling the gear and fastenings off in record time to free the aching cock that was trapped inside. Unsatisfied though Levi wants more skin and reaches out to rip the buttons right off the Commander’s pristine shirt, pulling it apart so the cotton and suspenders barely hang onto the strong shoulders and that stupid bolo tie rests against a bare, sturdy chest.

Without wasting another minute, Levi jumps onto Erwin’s lap and forces his mouth onto the others smiling lips. The kiss is deep and passionate and speaks of all of Levi’s frustrations and desires. Their naked cocks rub together in a sinful friction that makes them moan into each others mouth and grind their hips even harder. Levi reaches down between them to grab a hold of Erwin’s rather large dick and sits up on his knees so that he can align the thick erection up to his slick hole. Even with all of the teasing and copious amounts of oil, it will be a tight fit - it always it. Erwin is massive in compared to Levi’s petite frame and it does not stop below the belt. But this is something Levi loves, the burning stretch of that cock no matter what preparation they do, and the way it fills him up so deep and wide he can hardly breathe.

Erwin’s hands come up to run soothing circles all across Levi’s back and ass and over to his thighs while he whispers encouragement with each centimeter that enters that incredibly tight heat. It takes every ounce of self control that Erwin has left not to buck his hips up into the gloriously snug ass. But Levi seats himself down into Erwin’s lap quite quickly, his body desperate for more. And with another mind numbing kiss, Erwin grabs a firm hold under Levi’s ass and thrusts hard into Levi, using his legs for leverage on the ground. His Captain lets out a silent scream against the kiss bruised lips before tucking his head in between the juncture of Erwin’s neck and shoulder where he bites down to keep his screams of pleasure at bay when another strong buck of those hips follows.

It won’t last long - it can’t after the full day of teasing and the wonderful way Levi’s sore ass cheeks slap down onto the large powerful thighs working hard to keep a steady pace of pleasurable torment. On every other thrust up Erwin manages to graze Levi’s prostate and it has the man keening and crying out as he jams his hips back with more urgency. Erwin’s hand sneaks up to play with the fabulous ass riding him, he spreads the cheeks out again wide as his cock strokes the warm silky walls that fit around him like a glove just one size too small. 

Just as Erwin promised he keeps his hands from Levi’s needy dick, relying only on the way it brushes up periodically against his straining abs as any form of stimulation. Precum paints the taut skin of Erwin’s stomach with every thrust now and Levi is panting harshly in his ear, he knows he is close. The blonde kneads the stinging ass cheeks and dips his finger down to feel the way his huge cock slips in and out the quivering little asshole. It about pushes him over the edge, but he focuses on getting Levi off first by biting and sucking hard onto his creamy shoulder and fucking as deep as he can go, rolling his hips hard so he knows he will trigger that little bundle of nerves.

It works like a charm, Levi’s orgasm seems to take him by surprise as he lets out a startled gasp and clamps down hard all around Erwin, his body holding on for dear life as his mind explodes with heart stopping pleasure. His seed juts out in ropes across both of their stomachs as Levi still rocks his hips into that hard body. Erwin continues to fuck up into that unbelievable tightness, only needing a few more good pulls before he is cumming with a groan and leaving a massive hickey Levi will smack him for later. 

Both men take gasping breaths as they try to steady their heart rate and come back down from the euphoric high with goofy grins plastered to their faces. Levi collapses bonelessly into Erwin’s waiting arms, too tired and happily sated to move himself from the softening cock still nestled in his ass. Erwin kisses Levi’s sweaty skin, lapping his tongue over the ugly looking bruise he left on his shoulder in apology. 

“Don’t ever fucking tease me like that again, you jackass.”

“I don’t know, you seem rather agreeable to the outcome.”

Erwin can practically feel the eye roll he receives, but knows he is right. 

“You don’t have to go to such trouble just to fuck me - when’s the last time we even slept in separate beds…”

The Commander just chuckles at the sleepy murmuring against his neck. Erwin puts a supportive arm under Levi’s ass, grimacing slightly when his own cum trickles onto his forearm, but slowly rises to a stand nonetheless. The blonde awkwardly makes his way over to the couch on the other side of his office, his pants still practically at his knees and the leech that is his Captain still stuffed with his cock and cum makes the trip rather precarious, but eventually he makes it and plops both of them on to the cushions. Neither bothers with cleaning up or kicking off boots and the rest of their clothes - they are far too exhausted. 

After a power nap Levi will surely be livid at their unkempt state, which will result in a mutual shower and an even bigger mess. But for now they enjoy a listless sleep and the warmth of their bodies snuggled close.


End file.
